


Flying Potatoes

by LaheyHale



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Food Fight, M/M, Oral, Pet Names, Smut, but i think i kinda like it?, i promise i didn't mean for this to happen, idk this started out cute but it turned kinda smutty, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyHale/pseuds/LaheyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until someone starts a food fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie Hunnam's face is beautiful and I have no regrets about his hair being long like it is in Sons of Anarchy.

Chuck doesn’t know what he’s doing. He finds himself going to Raleigh’s room every night. Waking up wrapped in his arms every morning, and eating with him at every meal. He doesn’t know what this means. He doesn’t know what he wants it to mean. All he knows is that he doesn’t want “whatever this is” to end. Raleigh, on the other hand, knows what he’s doing. He’s slowly wooing Chuck into being by his side forever. He talks to him for hours about Alaska, about Yancy, about everything. Chuck responds in kind, talking about his dad, his mom, Australia.  


Raleigh seems to be getting better with knowing Chuck’s tells. He can tell what his mood is simply by his facial expressions. He can tell when he’s agitated by the furious tapping of his foot on the floor. He can tell when he’s stressed by the tension in his shoulders. And he knows how to fix it. When he’s frowning all Raleigh has to do to turn that frown upside down is kiss him. Even a simple brush of the lips turns the corners of Chuck’s mouth in the upward direction. When he’s agitated Raleigh only has to place a comforting hand on his knee and Chuck instantly stops tapping. When he’s stressed, Raleigh just has to wrap his arms around Chuck’s shoulders and he can feel the tension all but drain out of them. 

Chuck also knows how to comfort Raleigh. On those days when he’s upset about Yancy, Chuck knows that if he kisses Raleigh’s temple and whispers “it’s okay” he feels much better. He knows that when Raleigh isn’t sleeping well if he rubs circles on his back in about fifteen minutes he’s out cold. And the nightmares. The nightmares never stop. They just keep coming. The Breach is closed, but both Raleigh and Chuck still have nightmares. Chuck, of taking that final leap. Raleigh, of losing his brother and then almost losing Chuck. There are nights when they both wake up in a cold sweat, screaming. Those nights are the hardest. Those are the nights where the only remedy is them crying together until there aren’t any more tears to cry. Those nights are far and in between now, but they still come. Occasionally.  


And then there are the days where both of them are happier than Max in an open field. The days where Raleigh doesn’t stop smiling. The days where Chuck laughs at everything. Those days are becoming more and more common. Chuck’s dad says that those are the days that he should cherish the most, because those are the days that’ll stick with him until he kicks the bucket. Raleigh loves making Chuck laugh. To Raleigh, Chuck’s laugh is music to his ears. He does everything he can to make Chuck laugh. That’s how they end up in the situation they’re in currently. 

Raleigh and Mako had started a food fight in the mess hall with the Wei triplets. There had been mashed potatoes flying, green beans soaring, and noodles flopping onto tables. Raleigh had launched a snowball of sorts of mashed potatoes at the table that the Wei’s were sitting at. For Mako, who was dating one of them, it was the funniest thing in the world when it hit the back of his head. All three of them had turned around and threw their servings of green beans back at the table that Raleigh and Chuck were sat at. Unfortunately for the triplets, a few green beans hit Sasha in the back of the head, forcing her to stand up and throw her meal-tray and all- at the three brothers. In the end, food ended up flying everywhere, everyone getting hit with all different kinds of food. Everyone was laughing, even Herc who had been sitting next to Chuck the whole time. Even though he had opted out of the fight, he was still getting a kick out of the food soaring through the air. They even got some of the Jaeger techs in on the action. Even Newt and Herman were throwing food at each other. There was food plastered to the walls, stuck to the tables, and draping off of various people’s clothing. It was all fun and games and the mess erupted in laughter and shouting, until a handful of mashed potatoes hit Stacker who walked in the door right as it was launched into the air. 

“Who started this?!” Stacker shouts, shucking the potatoes off with his left hand.

No one speaks, but fingers are pointed and laughter is halted. Most of the fingers, however, are pointed straight at Raleigh. So, he just shrugs and speaks up “I did.” 

“Becket, in my office.” Stacker shouts, “Now. And the rest of you! Clean this up.”

Raleigh shuffles out of the mess quickly, shooting a wink and a smirk back at Chuck, who just rolls his eyes and chuckles softly.

In Stacker’s office, he gets a 15 minute lecture on his “destructive actions” and his “waste of good food and disregard for the work the cooks put in.” He’s dismissed with a warning and a “don’t do it again.”

He finds Chuck still scrubbing the table down because it was covered in mashed potatoes, and walks over to help. However, Raleigh’s idea of help is coming up behind Chuck, leaning down over his body and whispering in his hear “let’s go shower.” Chuck stands up abruptly, dropping his towel on the table and practically running after Raleigh as he leads him down the hallway towards his quarters.  


Raleigh undresses Chuck in a hurry, shoving his jacket off his shoulders and practically ripping his shirt off. His lips attaching to Chuck’s neck as he fumbles with his belt. He feels Chuck laugh quietly, and feels the vibrations against his throat as Chuck mumbles “so eager.” Once Chuck is free of all clothing, Raleigh works on getting his own clothing off. He’s let his hair grow since Operation Pitfall, it now reaching down to about his shoulders. He’s kept it because Chuck loves intertwining his fingers in it. They stumble into the bathroom, their lips locked in a heated kiss and Raleigh fumbles for the faucet in the shower. He turns the water on, making sure that it’s not too hot, but also not too cold and practically shoves Chuck into the shower. He licks some of the potato that landed on Chuck’s cheek off muttering a “tastes good.”  


After they’ve rinsed off enough to get all the food out of their hair and off their bodies, Chuck backs Raleigh up against the wall and drops to his knees. He grips Raleigh’s thighs tightly as he takes him in his mouth. Raleigh lets out a moan, his head leaning back against the wall, the spray of the shower dripping off the top of his head. When Chuck takes him all the way into his mouth Raleigh’s hands fly into his short, curly, strawberry blonde hair. Chuck’s eyes are right on Raleigh’s face, delighting in the pleasure that is written clear as day across his features. At this point, the blond’s eyes have slipped closed, and little whimpers are leaving his mouth. 

“Fuck, baby… So good…” The elder whimpers incoherently. This brings a smile to the younger’s lips, and Raleigh feels the stretch around him. That’s all it takes for him to release into the ginger's mouth, screaming his name. The feeling of Raleigh’s release is enough to make Chuck come too without so much as a single touch.

Raleigh smiles at Chuck as he stands up, taking his hands into his own. “I love you, Ray.” 

“I love you too, baby.” Raleigh plants a kiss into Chuck’s temple, it’s light and it’s soft, but there’s more meaning in the kiss than any words could ever express. “We should start food fights more often.”

“Yeah, we should. What did Stacker say to you?” Chuck asks as he squirts some shampoo into his palms. 

“He just told me that it was irresponsible and that I should show more respect towards the people that cook for us.” Chuck’s hands start massaging the blonde’s scalp, the fruity scent of the shampoo filling the small shower. “That feels nice.”

“You have so fucking much hair now, Rals. It’s gonna take me forever to get it all clean and rinsed.” Chuck smiles, planting a kiss to Raleigh’s shoulder blade as he directs his head towards the spray of the water.  


Once they're done and dried off, Chuck puts on a pair of Raleigh’s sweatpants and the latter just puts on a pair of boxers and they climb into bed. The former curls up into Raleigh’s chest, intertwining their legs together.

“Ray?” Chuck asks, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over the pair.

“Yeah?” Comes the reply.

“I want to stay with you forever… I want us to be an always thing.” Chuck says, looking up at Raleigh.

“Yeah, me too.” Raleigh replies, and Chuck scoots up at locks their lips in a kiss that makes all of their other kisses seem weak.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure it's late don't look at me.


End file.
